gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Frederiksen
Alec (Alecanter) Frederiksen is the pack Alpha of the San Andreas Shifters pack in Sausalito, CA. He is the main character of the short story Marine Biology. Alec's Pack as of Omega Objection: * Marvin: Mate or Alpha-mate (merman) * Bryan: Beta (previously known as Biff) Alec's brother & Max's mate and magistar's familiar * Judd: Enforcer * Kevin: Enforcer * Max: Magistar & mate to Bryan (AKA Beta-mate or Beta-Max) * Isaac: Omega & mate to Tank * Tank: pack & mate to Isaac * Lovejoy: pack * Colin: pack Appearance Alec is described as being tall (around six feet) and skinny and not very werewolf-like. He’s described as being more pretty than handsome. Even his wolf form is slender, best for speed and not brawn. He is the fairest skinned in his family, and looks more like his mother than his father. He is usually wearing a lab coat for work with jeans and a button up underneath, he will wear more casual clothing but prefers designer duds. He tends to lean a little nerdy in his attire and has been know to wear a vest on occasion. His wolf form is cream-colored with striking brown and black markings, he's lean and a little boney and speed his his best trait, not brawn. Personality & Abilities Alec prefers to avoid confrontation. He is open, charismatic, and friendly while also being commanding (in his Alpha way). He practices meditative yoga, enjoys swimming, sushi, hot tubs, and post-modern literature. He babbles when nervous, although once he got his own pack he became more stable and grounded. Calmer. His Alpha characteristics include "fighting smart" or keeping all of his human intelligence in his wolf form. People often find themselves following him without knowing why. "Can get pretty hairy in a gay bar" he explains in Marine Biology. As an Alpha, Alec also has very strong VOICE ability. This allows him to force his pack (and sometimes other werewolves and more pack-orientated shifters, like Black Dogs) into instant obedience. He doesn't like to use VOICE because it takes away free will, but he has done in several of the books. History Alec is the middle child with 4 other brothers (Bryan Ignacio Frederiksen the Fourth being the eldest), 3 sisters, and a father, Butch, and a mother (name unknown). Butch is Beta of the Boston Red Paws Pack. He is violent towards Alec (possibly because he is homophobic). Butch is also a biker with a scar and a pony tail. The house Alec grew up in is called Jack's Place because it was occupied by the ghost of the drag queen neighbor, Jack, who haunted Alec's father in the afterlife. In high school Alec was on the swim team. Marvin was a Goth kid who used to smoke and watch practice. Alec was made a werewolf on his eighteenth birthday, despite his assumption that any attempt to do so would kill him. He survived and soon realized that he was an Alpha. He fought his brothers one at a time or several at once during his time with the Boston Pack, but he never lost a fight. He held the rank of gamma (although he never undertook any enforcer duties) in the Boston Red Paws pack until being outed as Alpha. He has a career as a marine microbiologist and works in the bio department at Super Submersion in the San Francisco Bay Area. In the Books Marine Biology Alec is gay and an Alpha werewolf, two things he’s trying desperately to hide from the rest of his pack. Alec is made the pack liaison for the visiting merfolk. Marvin, a merman that Alec is helping, went to high school with him and there’s an obvious attraction. Alec helps them investigate the local area looking for the Irish mafia (a selkie family) that stole a large amount of money from the merfolk. By the end of the book they catch the selkies, but Alec is outed a being both an Alpha and gay. He prepares to leave for the San Francisco Bay Area with his half of the pack. The Sumage Solution Alec has moved his new pack across the country to the San Francisco Bay Area (with his merman boyfriend, Marvin). He's trying to get them settled in Sausalito, CA which involves getting them registered with DURPS, finding housing, and getting everyone jobs. On top of everything, his brother and pack Beta (Biff) has gotten involved with a sumage (Max), and it's bringing him a lot of joy and heartache. Alec tries to protect his little brother, but the two find a way to make it work. The Omega Objection TK The Enforcer Enigma TK Trivia *Was on the swim team in high school. *Babbles when he’s nervous. *Eats his pizza in neat, careful bites crust first. *Likes hot tubs. Extras * Pinterest Board: Alec Quotes *“Is it the full moon? Did I forget it was full moon? I hacked one of those female cycle programs for my laptop. It’s supposed to remind me when I’m due.” (Marine Biology) *“Thank goodness for Dr. Atkins-the perfect excuse for a cultured werewolf to eat nothing but meat. Before the good doctor came along, Alec had been forced to hide his shameful rare burger habit.” (Marine Biology) *“No one-really no one-especially not Alec, had expected him to survive the Bite. The only person in existence less qualified to become a werewolf was Richard Simmons.” (Marine Biology) *“Usually, guys get off on my being a werewolf, not a scientist.” (Marine Biology) *“Marvin cocked his golden head to one side, thoughtfully. ‘So, how deep in the closet are you?’ Alec gave him an expressive look. ‘Honey, I shit mothballs.” (Marine Biology) *“Caffeine didn’t do much for the werewolf constitution but he enjoyed the ritual of it and the lab insisted on a near constant supply.” (Marine Biology) *“Alec took several deep breaths while Marvin lay there, quiet and still Alec’s inner wolf remained unhappy about this and felt very protective despite the yoga Well, crap, thought Alec, finally understanding his own feelings, this is mating behavior.” (Marine Biology) *"Alec didn't normally consider himself a violent man, but sometimes, arms simply needed to be removed." (Marine Biology) *“I suppose to be unexpected in love is a nice change from being unexpectedly alive.” (Marine Biology) *“Alec was a tolerant and easygoing Alpha...except when someone threatened his mate.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter One) *“Alec might not look or act like most Alphas but he is Alpha. He’s easy to follow. He leads, in his absent-minded way.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Three) *“Alec looked philosophical. ‘Life gives you the Beta you need, not the Beta you want.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Three) *"Every part of Alec said follow me. A werewolf yellow brick road." (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Fourteen) Category:Characters Category:San Andreas Shifters Category:LGBT character